We Are Young
by clatoforeverever
Summary: Clove, a new student to Panem High California, fell in love with Cato, but she doesn't know Cato's father is the killer of her parents.
1. Author's note

So basically im going to write a story which is called "We are Young". It is a clato fiction and i hope you will like it!

This is also my first story ever so be nice to me and leave lots of comments!

If there are any grammar mistake, sorry about it but hope you will like my first story!


	2. Chapter 1

Clove's POV:

I open my eyes, wow it is already 10am, i guess i missed my morning run! I quickly take a shower and put on my "girl power" t-shirt and sports shorts and go downstairs. Nobody's home and look there's a note. Again. I look at it and it says

_Clover,_

_I'm going to the market and grap some food for you and your uncle. Your uncle is at the office and I'll be back soon. For lunch I'll make you Mac&cheese!_

_Aunty Jenny_

Awesome, mac and cheese for lunch. Then I go up stairs and get on facebook. It is probably my daily routine already. My desktop picture is a picture of my parents and me. They got murdered when i was 7. That story sticks in my head and i will never forget...

_"Mom, dad what happens when a person goes to heaven?"I asked my parents during breakfast._

_"They will live happily ever after like in fairytales. They will eat the best food, drink the best drink and it will be really fun!"My mom answered cheerfully._

_2 days later, my mom and dad went to a shopping mall with me to get some new clothes for me, on the way back we walked and it was 0am in the night. i was really scared so my mom told me all kinds of funny stories. All of a sudden, a guy wearing all black appeared_

_He said:"hello blacks, Chloe and Dave Blacks. Long time no see! I think you still own me the 5 million bucks. When will you return it?_

_My dad said nervously:"Tomorrow, i promise tomorrow."_

_He said:"HAHA, tomorrow? I guess there will be no tomorrow for you."_

_My dad said:"What do you mean Ludwig?  
He said:"haha, bye bye Dave Blacks my "best friend"."_

_Then he took out his gun and shoot my dad. He died straight away. I was so scared, I start to scream for help and I can't stop crying. My mom took me and ran away, he tried to shoot us too but he missed._

_When we got home, i cried so badly and my mom was trying to comfort me_

_"It's ok, daddy will be fine, he is just a bit hurt, the doctors will help him." Mom said_

_"Will he be going to heaven mom?" I asked with tears in my eyes._

_"Yes, of course, your daddy is a good guy. Now listen to me, you must live, now you are not Jenna anymore, your name is Clove, Clove Fhurman. Not Jenna Blacks. Jenna Blacks is dead, we gave you blonde hair and we'll go dye it into Black tomorrow and your eyes will remain the same. We are giving you a make over and from now on you will be adopted by your aunt and uncle. I am in danger too. Caleb Ludwig will come back for me and you it is better if you live, you must live for me and your daddy. When the police ask you something about us, just say I don't know, aunty Jenny will tell you everything. Now go to sleep get up early tomorrow."_

_I was so young and I didn't know anything about the adult world. I was so scared and i think my mom made the best decision. i listened to my mom. The next day, my mom sent me to the salon and bleached my hair to black. Then she packed all my stuff and we went to aunty Jenny's house. I moved in permanently and from now on I'm their daughter. Then it was the last hug with my mom. _

_Her last words were:"Jenna, revenge." Then she left, i heard gun shot and i ran into my room at the new house. I cry every night until when I was 14. I realize crying wasn't the way to make me feel any better. I need to get revenge on the Ludwig family, they need to die._

That was what basically happened, revenge these 7 letters are stuck in my head. i need to get revenge on the Ludwig family. Aunty Jenny didn't mind me calling her Aunty Jenny but I miss the days when me and my parents had fun. This year I moved to California Los Angeles because of Uncle Alexender.

I log into facebook and I saw a invitation by Glimmer which is my best friend I met here on the first day I moved in. It was a party on saturday night. Since I love parties and from my researches, the Ludwig family must be here and i should really go and find Ludwig and start my plan. Then I texted her if she wants to go shopping and apparently she agreed.

**OH MY GOD what will happen next at the party? **


	3. Chapter 2

Glimmer's POV:

Ah well, my new BFF Clove texted me and she wants me to go shopping with her. I think it should be fun because I love shopping. We are probably going to a shopping mall. It is 12:00, I better go downstairs, she must be here already. So then put on a light make up, my mini skirt and my crop top and where my new black high heels and get downstairs. My mom and dad never cares about what boys i bring home, what i wear and my test scores. They are never home. Now i barely remember how does it feel like to have parents. Clove is a really nice girl, she has those long black hair and those deep green eyes. She is gorgeous and she has great sense of fashion. So Clove picks me up with her pink Ferrari, I got on the car and we started chatting like crazy.

She is such a nice girl. I like her better than Cashmere and Lily. Cashmere and Lily talk about boys all day and what they got at the shopping mall. Well i got popular at Panem high, so then im like the little leader between them now. I hate them now, they are just sucking up my awesomeness and saying how good i am. Their aim is basically let me to let Cato fuck them. Cato is my boyfriend. But i never really liked him, i guess i'm good at drama, but i actually like Marvel more than Cato. Marvel is such a nice guy, but he is Cashmere's boyfriend. Clove is like completely different, we talk about movies, fashion brands, cars, gossip, magazines and most importantly family. She told me everything, like her parents died in a car crash, so she got adopted by her aunt and uncle. She is so unlucky and i promised i won't tell anyone about that. i told her about my parents and she felt really unlucky for me too. It was just awesome. Nothing about jealousy and those sucking awesomeness things.

We arrived at the shopping mall really fast, then we start shopping at forever 21, Pacsun, hollister, abercrombie & fitch, victoria's secret, Charlotte Russe, Sephora, Benifit and more. We all got some really pretty dresses for the party, i got a pink fit butt dress with a bit of a tutu affect on the back. It is all covered with glitter and tt was totally me. I wear sluty stuff because i want my parents to stop me, i want them to care, but they never care. Then she got this turquoise dress, it is all fake diamond above the waist and tutu like underneath. It is knee length and it looks stunning on her. She got a pair of black high heels and some make ups and I got a pair of sliver glitter 6 inches high heels. Then we go to Starbucks and grab some coffee. We laughed and chatted like forever but it seemed so short, because happy times pasts really fast.

Then she drive me home and she ask me if I want a sleepover at her house. I said yes and quickly grabed all my stuff for tomorrow's party then we go to her house. Her parents are out tonight so we're free! We start to watch" Mean Girls" our favorite movie then we have dinner! She is such an amazing cook, she makes the best pasta ever even I'm someone who only eats salad. Then we started chatting and stuff and talk about tomorrow. WE ARE HAVING A PARTY AT THE PANEM HIGH CALIFORNIA BEACH HOUSE! It was built by Cato's parents and they uses it for parties for us. Slowly we both drift into sleep. ZZZZZZZZZZ

Clove's POV:

I opened my eyes, on my left side there is Glimmer still sleeping like sleeping beauty. It is only 6:00am, i guess i have time for morning run! Then i wrote a note and sticked it on her face. I peel off my pajamas then put on my sports bra, sweat shirt and running shorts and my trainers. I do this every morning to keep myself fit so i can get in Panem High California Soccer team. I love soccer because of my dad. He was the team captain of Panem High New Jersey which was the best soccer team in the US, it helps me to remember him. Now it is Panem High California but I want to get in anyways. So I start listening to music with my pink beats studio and start running. My favorite is Don't wake me up by Chris Brown, I wanna live in my own dreams too! So don't wake me up!

I run in the park for about 30 mins and I decided to head back home. School starts next Monday, Glimmer must be my best buddy then who else? I was thinking and running and listening to music then i run into this blonde guy. Bam!

"Are you blind missy?" says that guy

"Em, no asshole. Are you blind? Who the fucking hell are you?" I said angrily.

"Oh, I'm Cato. I go to Panem High California, this is my senior year."He said with a grin on his face

"You are Glimmer's boyfriend am I right?" I asked

"Yes and you must be Clove the one she always talks about. You are her best friend now?" he asks

"I am Clove, Clove Fhurman. I am Glimmer's best friend." I say it with a grin on my face too.

"Awesome, see you at the party!" He says with excitement all over his face.

Then I run away, I can feel butterflies in my tummy. Aw god, what is wrong with me? He is Glimmer's. But his sea blue eyes, perfect body shape, abs, eight packs geeez. Relax. No emotions for anyone before the revenge on the ludwig family!

Then i go back and i see Glimmer there just woke up and eating some left overs from last night.

"Glimmer, let me make you some pancakes. They are good." I said with a big smile on my face

"Are they better than these pasta?"She asked with an evil grin on her face

"Yes" I said with an" of course" on my face.

She pushes the plate away and she starts to wait for me. I made four pancakes, two for me and two for her. She eats it like a monkey and giving it a lot of compliments. I feel like only Glimmer understands how it feels like without any parents. But we are in a different situation.

Then I drove her home. Now i quickly pack up and now I am going to my gymnastic class. Gymnastic is how i remember my mom. She taught me gymnastics when i was a girl. There is Cashmere and Lily, Glimmer's besties. They never stopped talking about which guy is hot, which guy is not. They are Glimmer's best friends too but apparently Glimmer and I decided to ditch them this year and get Katniss, Jackie and Annie with us. They are really nice and pretty girls and all in relationship. Now Glimmer can hook up with Marvel. Katniss, Jackie and Annie are all doing soccer with me and they are like Glimmer's friend too.

Cashmere and lily comes up to me and goes like:"What are you wearing tonight?"

I said:"Turquoise dress black high heels." without any emotions.

Cahsmere said:"Ah well, I guess Glimmer must be really sluty. Again and I will be wearing a silver dress and Lily is wearing a gold one. We will look better than Glimmer tonight!"

I just said ok, then go straight to training. Gymnastics helps me a lot with soccer. I am like the best in this class and Ms. Twinkle wants me to move up. But I know the upper one is really tough and hard and it can hurt you easily and i still need to complete my mission so then I decided to stay here even though I am like the best even in the top set. After 4 hrs of training including lunch, I drove home and starts doing all my make up and stuff.

After around an hour, Glimmer picked me, Cashmere and Lily up in her diamond Ferrari. Cashmere and Lily do look gorgeous in those silver and gold dresses, but not as pretty as Glimmer. She has this natural curve and those perfect blonde hair. She surely changed. Cashmere and Lily were chatting about hot guys and Cashmere is like talking about the new guy for our school and she wants to break up with Marvel for him.

"Ah well, thank god Marvel is not bein tortured by Cash again! Thank god!" Glimmer said in a dramatic voice.

Me, Glimmer and Lily burst out in laughter and Cashmere blushed like so bad.

Then we arrived at the beach house. When we got in, Glimmer captured the attention but she didn't care at all, Cashmere and Lily were trying to let people recognize them but they failed. Me and Glimmer we went straight up to Katniss, Jackie and Annie. They were stunning. We soon become best friends. Then we go up stairs and try to find a room where we can hang out around, then we entered a room, dark no lights. Glimmer opened the lights and see Cashmere climbing all over Cato. Glimmer's face turn red. She slaps Cashmere so hard. She starts to cry.

"Cato! We are over, I never really liked you, Cashmere! We are done, now you and Lily can be BFF forever but not me anymore. Also Clove. Now me, Clove, Katniss, Annie and Jackie are sidekicks. None of your business. End of discussion."Glimmer said with no expression on her face.

Then she go and look for Marvel and tells him how Cashmere cheated on him, then Marvel breaks up with Cashmere. Cashmere runs away and she took a taxi home with Lily.

The party was really boring afterwards, I keep on trying to find Ludwig without help, Blonde, blue eyes thats it. But there are a lot of them in this beach house. I want to do this on my own without any help. I can do this. Making some friends may be a way to help me, but no real emotions in, because it might be a trap for me.

**GOOO DRAMA! I will try to keep on updating as fast I can! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS! NOW THE NEW CHAPTER!**

Cato' POV:

I wake up on the bed and look around, it is the beach house. Wow, last night was so messed up. The hottest girl in Panem High Glimmer dumped me and I was forced to make out with Cashmere! But there was this girl, black hair green eyes, she was gorgeous. But what is her name? Where can I find her again? School? I need to find her.

Clove's POV:

Last night was not a success, didn't find Ludiwig at all. First thing to do is find him, second thing to do is crush him, torture him by taking away every single person he loves. School is tomorrow! I need to be prepared, because Ludwig might appear at any moment. I need to make myself a good image so that everyone won't suspect me. I should probably call Glimmer, Catnip, Annie and Jackie for shopping. Again. I know i love shopping, this is how i cover my real emotion!

I quickly go on skype and call all of them in this bff group chat that Catnip made. They all agreed and Glimmer is going to pick us all up! I put on my hot pink jeans and white crop top. Then I put on some light makeup and get out of my house. Glimmer is already waiting there with her yellow Ferarri, Catnip, Jackie and Annie are in the car already. I get into the front seat as fast as I can so they won't scream at me.

"Clovey slowy."Catnip says.

Annie, Jackie and Glimmer starts to laugh really hard, I just sit there and pretend nothing happened.

We arrive at the mall really fast, then we all go to our favorite store-Hollister and start to find pwetty clothes. I decided to give myself a cute, fashionable but not the center of attention image for high school. I am pretty short so I go for neon colors shorts, dark colored tops and some high heels. But they are not as high as Glimmer's. After 1 hr in Hollister, Catnip got a some crop tops, some jeans and some dresses. I got the three body mist i love which ran out and I got a lot of crop tops which are dark colored but cute and some colorful jeans. Also some sports shorts but I'm going to get more. Glimmer got like tons, shoes, shirts, skirts, dresses, jeans, t-shirts and more. Annie got 2 really expensive dresses and Jackie got a pair of hot pink jeans. (Just like mine!)

Then we all go to some other stores and got new make ups, shoes and stuff. Afterwards we all stop by Starbucks and grap some snakes and coffee. All of a sudden Glimmer says that she heard after the first week, all senior students are going to live in the school all week, until graduation. We are only allowed to stay home unless we are sick or special reasons. If we have none of those problems above and we wanna have a break, only three days allowed in a month.

I am totally shocked by this message, wow! Boarding school now? This is going to be hard for my plan! Hmm, I think I need to find someone to solve this problem.

"But there is only one way to let the school cancel this, Cato. His parents are really powerful, they can order the school!" Glimmer says.

Cato is my only way to cancel this rule and my plan will go well as usual.

Then Glimmer drives us all home. Now I gotta find Cato and get that stupid rule canceled. But if I ask straight away, that won't work. So I think Catnip's boyfriend might be helpful. So I call her.

"Hello Catnip! I need your help." I say it as fast as i can.

"Sure, the new school rule thing? I told Peeta already, he said he will go and talk to Cato. Cato told his parents and I think the rule is now canceled!"Katniss says.

"Awesome. Bye see you tomorrow!" I say.

I end the phone call. Problem solved, now my plan will work as usual.

**THIS IS A HORRIBLE AND SHORT CHAPTER! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!**


	5. Chapter 4

**THE LAST CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE! FORGIVE ME! IT WAS JUST SOMETHING BEFORE SCHOOL, NOW THE REVENGE THING IS GETTING STARTED!**

Clove's POV:

It's the first day of school today, the fucking rule is deleted and back to plan. I quickly log onto the school website called Studyfiz(**Our school does that!) **and check my schedule and class.

_**First period:Biology**_

_**Second period:Gym**_

_**Break time**_

_**Third period: **_**_Study hall_**

_**Lunch**_

_**Forth period:Geography**_

_**Fifth period:English**_

_**ASA:Soccer (on the football field)**_

_****_What a schedule, these are all the classes i love!

I pack my bag and put on my neon green jeans, my black top and tie my hair into a ponytail. Then I pack my soccer things and gym clothes. Then I hear a horn, that must be Glimmer picking me up. I grab a banana and get out of the house.

"3 mins and 40 secs. Let's see what will be the next record!" Glimmer says.

I ignore her and talk to the others.

"What do you guys have?"

"Biology, Gym, study hall, geography and English."Catnip says while texting her bf Peeta.

"SAME!" says Glimmer, Annie, Jackie and me.

"Well, well well, aren't we the luckiest people on the world?" says Jackie.

We arrive school really fast then I see Marvel, Peeta, Finnick, Cato and Gale coming towards us.

"Look whos here sexy ladies?" says Marvel in a joking voice.

"Shut up Marvel." Glimmer says in a flirty voice.

Apparently all of us have the same class. When we got into our biology classroom, every single girl sits next to their boyfriend. So there's only me and Cato left. We sit together.

Cato's POV:

I GET TO SIT NEXT TO CLOVE! There's like butterflies in my stomach. Clove look at me and give me a grin. She is beautiful.

"Clove Fhurman. Thats my full name."

"Cato Marker. Thats my full name."

"Haha."

"Wanna go to the movies tonight? We can go and watch The Hunger Games!"

"Sure." She says looking at her books.

YES I GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER!

Clove's POV:

Cato just asked me on a date, he is like so handsome. He got this perfect blonde hair, those icy blue eyes and he is like soo tall. I feel like being protected!

**_At the movies..._**

**__**Third person's POV

Cato sits next to Clove and they start to chat about the movie. It is a really bloody movie, especially in the arena. Clove wasn't afraid, Cato is surprised.

"Not scared?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"Idk."

"You don't talk much."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you are beautiful."

"Thank you, em you are em pretty cool."

"Thanks?"

"Haha"

"So after the movie do you wanna come over or..."

"No, its ok. It is great to go to the movie with you."

Clove leans towards Cato and give him a slight kiss on the cheek. Cato blushed. Cato put his arm around Clove and Clove lies on his shoulder.

**(awwww Clato!)**

****_The next day..._

Clove's POV:

Last night was awesome, Cato is so nice and kind. I would love to be his girlfriend! My phone then vibrates. A message from Cato

_**I will pick you up! Tell your friends to go to school straight away!**_

I smile and I call Glimmer and tell her they can go straight to school, I am driving today.

I quickly pack up and grab an apple and get out of the house **(she does this all the time)**

Cato's car soon arrives and I get in the car.

He turns on the radio and it is the song Stargirl by Mcfly.

When we arrive at the school, he asks me a question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

He then gives me a kiss on the lip and I kiss back. BUTTERFLIES IN MY STOMACH!

The day goes smooth after all. I almost forgot about my mission! But I think i can just leave it for a while and be with Cato.

**THERE YOU GO! CATO AND CLOVE ARE TOGETHER NOW! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I WILL TRY TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN! **


	6. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! HERE YOU GO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Clove's POV:

My phone vibrates and I see Cato's text:

_**Wanna go to the fish bar down by the beach today? I will pick you up!**_

_****_I reply and say yes then I go look in my closet. Hmm, what shall i wear at the date? Dresses? Dresses it is! I pick this white lace dress that looks casual and tie my hair into french braid. Then I put on some really light make up that looks really natural. I then hear the horn, ahh that must be Cato.

I get into the car and give his a kiss on the cheek. He grins at me. OMG why does he have to be this stunning when he smiles?

Cato's POV:

Clove gives me a kiss on the cheek. Trust me, she is not a good kisser, but she is so beautiful tonight. I smile at her and she blushes. She is so adorable. Then i start to drive both of us to the Fish Bar.

We sit down at the table and look at the view of the ocean. She orders some stuff and I order some stuff too. Then we start to eat. We chat about our family, hobbies and stuff. I can't believe this 5'2 girl can do gymnastics, track and field and soccer! I am the captain of the boys soccer team. She is the captain of the girls. Then we start to chat about soccer like crazy. Our favorite is FC barcelona! Later, we get down to the beach and sit in the warm sand. We look at the stars and sit there not talking. I kiss her on the lips and surprisingly she kisses back. Then she pulls away.

"Thanks for the food and I had a great time."

"No problem! Thats what boyfriends do."

She laughs slightly, she is soo cute when she laughs.

Then she holds my hand and we walk into the car.

I drive her home and she says goodbye.

Clove's POV:

I lie on my bed, wow what a date! Cato is so nice and I think I love him now. My phone vibrates, a message from Cato

_**I think I love you now**_

_**I love you**_** too** i replied.

-line break-

Clove's POV:

I wake up and I look at the clock. It is only 6:00am, I guess I have time for a 30mins morning run. But then I am too lazy to get up! Then I go on facebook and check if anybody responds to my request I sent 1 week ago about the Ludwigs. Apparently I got one message from this anon guy.

_I know something about the Ludwig family. I will tell you everything. Meet me at the Fish bar tonight. I will be in the blue mini van._

AWESOME! Finally I get some clues from some kind people!

I take my time to take a shower, then I put on my jeans and neon pink top. I let my hair down casually and where my green peace eye rings. Then I go downstairs and eat my waffles. After I pack all my stuff and I get into my car. Today I am going to drive!

I arrive school at 7:45am. I am a bit early. But then I see Cato, Marvel and all those people there already. Oh god, I am sort of late. I wave to them and give Cato a hug.

"Haha, I knew it, one day Cato and Clove will be together!" Marvel said.

Cato and I ignore him and start to Chat around. The bell rings and we need to go to class.

~~~~~line break~~~~~

Clove's POV:

It is 6:00pm, I guess I am a bit early! Then I see a blue mini van. It stops right in front of me. I get into the car and see a guy. He looks pretty old but not that old and he has black hair and I can't really see his eyes. But who is he?

**WHO IS IT GONNA BE? Little contest over here! If you think you know the answer send me a message, Needs to be his full name This is just a clue. The first person gets to answer it correctly, he/she can tell me what character that is not mentioned that he/she wants to add in! I will fit it in! Tell me her/ his personality, what is he/she gonna be in this story(good/bad? pretty/ugly? Popular/being hated? etc.) and her/his style! I will announce the winner at the next chapter!**


	7. AN

**Since nobody got it right so far here are some big clues,**

**he appeared in the story already**

**he has blonde hair(my mistake in the last chapter)**

**he has green eyes**

**NOW IT IS TOOO OBVIOUS! When i see the first correct answer, i will write my next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I AM SOOO SORRY! But Clato 27 got the answer right! Now here we go! The new chapter!**

****Mystery man's POV:

This girl comes into the car. She is so young. 9 yrs ago. I was almost killed by Caleb Ludwig, my best friend.

**__**_"Bye Dave Blacks, my "best friend"." said Caleb Ludwig._

_Then I black out. I thought I was going to die, but the ambulance came in time._

_I changed my name to Devin White and I started a new life._

_I first met a lady that is so kind, she offered me living and food, then I married her. Her name is Miley Glam. She has a young daughter name Glimmer and she was the same age as Jenna. _

_Then I saw this newspaper two days after me almost being killed, Chloe and Jenna are dead. I cried and I ran away. I ran and cried. Later on, I went home and Miley was worried. I told her everything without letting Glimmer know. She was surprised, but she didn't care. _

_Later, the 9 yrs, I lived in peace. I watching Glimmer grow every single day, I treat her as my own child. I let her do whatever she wants, even if she makes a mistake I wouldn't care. She always talks about Clove which I never met before. _

__"Hello?"

"Sorry."

"Whats your name?"

"Devin White."

"Are you Glimmer's dad?"

"Yes I am, and you must be?"

"Clove. "

"Why do you want to know anything about the Ludwig family?"

"Nothing really, just want to know them."

I show her the picture of me and Caleb together in high school. That is the only picture I can find. I then give it to her.

"Wow, you guys were best friends?"

"Yes and that is Caleb Ludwig."

"Thank you, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye."

She then leaves the car.

Clove's POV:

Now I know what Ludwig looks like. It is easier now. Then I see a text from Cato.

_**"Clover, where are you? love you babe, when you see this call me!**_

_****_I then call Cato.

"Clover?"

"Yes Cato, I am sorry, I forgot to bring my phone."

"It's ok, as long as you're fine."

"I love you with all my heart."  
"I love you too Clove, good night!"

"Good night."

Then he hangs up.

**SORRY ABOUT THIS ABSOLUTELY SHORT CHAPTER! JUST WANNA GIVE YOU AN UPDATE! But around this month and the next, I might not update as fast, but i will try my best. I have badminton to focus on tooo! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Told ya i will try my best, here you go, new chapter! I decided to make this one end a bit faster instead of like 90 chapters long, then i will create another one called "Some Nights". That will be the summary!**

****3 months later...

Clove's POV:

Effie said we are going on a trip to New Jersey, my hometown next week. I am really excited about it! No i'm joking. She said we are going to vist Panem High New Jersey and we are going to stay in a hotel. We are going to stay there for a week and we are going shopping and visiting. It is basically school stuff from 8~15 then it is free time.

Glimmer's POV:

We are going on a trip next week! Trips are always fun, right?

Cato's POV:

TRIP! Finally, but i just hope that Clove won't pay any attention to any other guy than me!

~~~~line break~~~~

1 week later...

Third person's POV:

"Glimmer are you ready yet? It doesn't take forever to put on make up!" Katniss shouts.

"Perfection takes time and I am worth every single seconds!"Glimmer says in a Spanish accent. (**YOU MUST KNOW THIS LINE FROM THIS MOVIE-BRATZ!)**

Then they all burst into laughters. It is Monday morning, they need to go now, otherwise they will miss the bus.

They run as fast as they can to the bus stop 10 seconds later, the bus arrives.

Katniss sits next to Peeta

Jackie sits next to Gale

Glimmer sits next to Marvel

Annie sits next to Finnick

Then Clove go and sit next to Cato

Clove's POV:

We get on the bus then I find Cato sitting at the back. I take the spot next to him and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. I then give him a kiss on the lips and he kisses back. He deepens the kiss.

"GO GET A ROOM!" Shouts Marvel.

I give him a death glare.

We soon arrive at the airport.

We get on the airplane.

After hrs of flight, we arrive in New Jersey. Memories rush back, the murder. It still scares the crap out of me.

**SOZZ GUYS! CANT WRITE THAT MUCH TODAY! I KNOW THIS IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER!BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN!**


	10. AN again!

**Sorry but this is a AN. I really don't have the courage of writing now. I will write a new chapter as long as i reach 35 reviews.**

**-xxoo Jackie**


	11. Chapter 8

**I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! 43 REVIEWS!thanks for all the support now here is the new chapter.**

****Cato's POV:

We arrive at the New Jersey airport, we get on the bus to the hotel really fast and the hotel is Holiday inn. Clove falls asleep in my lap, she looks younger when she sleeps. She wakes up by Effie's annoying noise. Effie organized the room really fast, all of my sis and bros are in the same floor. Nobody else is on our floor. But we break the rules, Marvel and Glimmer, Peeta and Katniss, Gale and Jackie then Finn and Annie. Me and Clove get to share a room.

Clove's POV:

I get to share a room with Cato! When I get in the room, I jump on one of the bed and fall asleep.

Cato's POV:

She falls asleep. I take a chair and sit by her bed. She is fabulous. Later she starts and shiver like crazy.

"LUDWIG! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK YOU!"

I start to shake her and she wakes up all of a sudden.

"What is going on?"

"No, its ok just a nightmare."

"Want me to put you to sleep?"

"Sure."

I lie on her bed with her and hold my hands around her waist.

"I will always be with you." I whisper into her ears. She drift into sleep again.

~~~~~line break~~~~~

Finnick's POV:

I wake up, it is 6am in the morning, haha have time to do some tricks! I quietly sneak out of bedroom and go to Marvie's. When I get in, OMG I see Marvel and Glimmer naked in one bed, nvm! Then I walk into Gale's room. Whew, nobody naked. I wake Gale up quietly and tell him my plan.

Gale's POV:

Me and Finnick decided to do a prank on Glimvel and Clato. HAHAHAHA! Our plan is to get 2 big buckets full of icy cold water and you know what we are going to do. We decided to do Clato first because of what Finnick just saw. We slowly get into Cato and Clove's room and pore the water on to them. They wake up screaming together!

"FINNICK ODAIR! Your idea right?"

"HAHAHAHAH CATO LOOK AT YOUR FACE!"

"Cato and Clove, lemme tell you the plan."

~~~~~line break~~~~~

We get some warm water and put one on Glimmer's side and one on Marvels, then Finnick put one of their feet in each on and we start to smell pee. Then he quietly take away the water and Clove put shaving cream onto their hand. I tickle their nose a bit, BAM! Shaving cream on their face. Now Cato is starting to draw two cute mustache on Glimmer's and Marvel's face. We finish it just in time and we take a picture of that. Then we run into Cato and Clove's room. We all stare at each other and start to laugh like crazy.

_10 mins later..._

__Glimmer's POV:

I wake up, wait why is my bed wet? I then smell the smell of pee, I get into the bathroom and I have fucking shaving cream and mustache on my face. I start to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Then I hear laughing from next door. I put on some clothes and get into the room, OMG Finnick, Gale, Cato and Clove did this.

"FUCK YOU PEOPLE!" I then stomp out of the room.

Cato's POV:

"Did you see her face guys?"

"Definitely Cato booboo."

"Shut up Gale."

"Wait, Cato boo boo?"

"Clove don't call me that.'

"HAHA CATO BOOBOO!."

"FINNICK SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Then they all start to laugh like crazy.

Marvel's POV:

Glimmer wakes me up.

"WHY DID YOU PEE ON THE BED?"

"NO I DIDN'T YOU DID!"

"What ever, clean up your face and put on some clothes."

"come on hon, we just had sex last night. Wanna take a shower together?"

"No thank you."

"Where is the slutty Glimmer?"

"Fine Marvel."

~~~~line break~~~~

Annie's POV:

Finn, Jackie, Gale, Cato, Clove and I go to breakfast at 8:00 am. I guess we are late. Everybody stare at us when we get in, we ignore them, we are the most popular kids in our grade. We go to the biggest table and starts to grab food. Then Marvel and Glimmer walks in.

**Cliff hanger! Now we are going to have a little competition, the winner gets to create a new character in the story! Whatever you like!**

**questions!**

** old am i? 16|12|14**

** favorite color? Hot pink|Blue|Green**

** 's my favorite sport? Basketball|Badminton|Volleyball**

** is my real name? Lily|Jackie|Jenny**

** do i live? HK|US|BJ**


	12. Chapter 9

**OOPS! NOBODY GOT IT RIGHT :( BUT YOU GUYS CAN KEEP ON GUESSING! I WILL ANNOUNCE PART OF THE CORRECT ANSWER IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT YOU STILL NEED TO KEEP ON GUESSING! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!**

****Clove's POV:

Marvel and Glimmer walks in awkwardly, i know, they still have that mustache on the face. I look at Gale, Finn, Cato, they look at each other and me, then we are start to laugh damn crazy.  
"Manners!"Effie screams at us.

I just roll my eyes. Today we are going to Panem High NJ, my dad's school when he was my age.

~~~line break~~~

Finnick's POV:

"MINE! Dude, i got that soccer first!"

"FINNICK YOU ASSHOLE, ladies first!"

"Nope, Clover."

"Only Cato can call me that. CATOOOO!"

"Yes Clover?"

"Finnick is stealing my soccer."

"Finn"

"Cato, come on, you would rather listen to her than me?"

_1 hr ago..._

_They all hoped onto the bus and head towards Panem High New Jersey. They arrive fast and got sort into groups. Annie, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Jackie, Gale, Katniss, Peeta, Marvel and Glimmer are in a group. Their first activity are soccer. They arrive the field. Finnick and Clove run for this soccer. Clove got it and Finnick take it away._

__"Finn, give it to Clove, or else..."

"Or else what Cato boo boo?"

Cato punch him in the rib. Well a light one.

"Fine Cato, watch this. ANNNE!"

"Yes, Finn my dear?"

"Cato is punching me :(:("

"Cato!"

Annie run towards Cato with her super sharp nails and start to scratch him and punch him. It was nothing to Cato.

"Jobs done Finn."

"Thank you hon."

Annie and Finn starts to kiss. Clove and Cato give them a disgusting look and walk away playing soccer.

Then the soccer activity starts. The student leader was a girl name Delly. She keeps on giving winks at Cato and trying to flirt with him.

Clove's POV:

I see Delly flirting with Cato in another station, our station leader is Madge. She is super nice.

"Hey what's your name? I am Madge."

"Hey I am Clove, who is that girl flirting with Cato?"

"Delly? She is a slut. She fucked every single boy in our school. Even guys outside of school."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Well Cato is my boyfriend."

"Oh...kay. Wanna be friends?"

"Sure! Here's my phone number."

"This is mine."

Then the bell rings, it is time for next station. I look over at Cato, he is coming towards me, then he kisses me. Delly look at me and Cato in shock.

"Cato, i thought you don't have a girlfriend."

"I do, she is better than you."

"Em, no! I have a better ass."

"Fuck off Delly, only sluts care about their ass."

"Who are you?"

"I am Clove."  
"Oh that bitch."

"What did you say?"

"I am saying you are a bitch."

I punch her in the face. She points her middle finger at me and runs away.

"Good job clover."

"I want her to get her dirty hands of my Cato boo boo."

~~~line break~~~

Cato's POV:

Today is the second last day and we are going to the mall. There is going to be a party tonight at PHNJ. Well the girls went off themselves, they want to surprise us.

Glimmer's POV:

We all go shopping at the mall. Then we walk into this beautiful shop full of pretty dresses.

I pick a black tight dress and it is right below my butt. It has a sweetheart neckline with it. Totally me.

"That's so you Glimmer."

"Thanks Ann."

Then Annie picks a baby blue dress, right above her knees and it is strapless.

Clove picks a orange dress, it has a tutu effect and a sweetheart neckline.

Jackie picks a forest green dress, it has one sleeve.

Katniss picks a silver dress. it is strapless and right above her knees.

Then we all go and get accessories and make up.

The party will be fabulous.

**HERE YOU GO! THIS IS THE CHAPTER! NOW THE ANSWERS...**

**1)KEEP ON GUESSING GUYS!**

**2)HOT PINK**

**3)BADMINTON**

**4)JACKIE**

**5)KEEP ON GUESSING**

**SO IF YOU GET 2,3,4 RIGHT BUT NOT THE OTHERS, KEEP ON GUESSING! AS SOON AS SOMEONE GET IT ALL RIGHT I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	13. AN sorry guys!

**Ok now lemme tell you something really important. I AM GOING BACK to BEIJING :( I won't be able to login into fanfic with this account since it is logged in by fb. So i will continue on writing in another account but the previous ones will still be in it. Remember to follow that one too! It will still be called we are young and the same picture, same description everything will be the same except it is on another account. Forgive me guys, i will give you guys the link as soon as possible. LOVE YA ALL! **

**-xxxooo Jackie**


	14. Chapter 10

**The winner is Russian Clato Love! Congrats! She send me her thoughts already and the new character will be appearing at some point. So if you want to know the full answer as her. Check out her stories too! Here is the new chapter.**

****Clove's POV:

Party. Again. I love parties but i mean really, a party per month?

The girls and I all dress up nice and the we head off towards PHNJ. We go inside and see...

Jackie's POV:

I walk around trying to find Gale, then I see Gale kissing this girl called Madge. I burst into tears and run away.

Thresh's POV:  
I see this random guy kissing my girlfriend and Madge seems to be enjoying it. FUCK!

_30mins ago..._

_Gale's POV:_

_I walk in, Jackie is not here yet. Well I guess I need to break up with her cuz I think I'm in love with this other girl called Madge. She is moving to California too. Hope they will accept her. Also her current boyfriend-Thresh. Then I spot Madge wondering alone. Then I walk over to her.  
"Hey Madge, you look stunning."_

_"Thanks, how are you?"_

_"Great!"_

_"So basically I am going to break up with my girlfriend tonight because I think I'm in love with another girl."_

_Madge's POV:_

_"So basically I am going to break up with my girlfriend tonight because I think I'm in love with another girl."_

_I am soo happy! I like Gale. Not really Thresh. Well Thresh is the hottest guy in PHNJ, but Gale is like wow. But when he says he is in love with another girl, my heart sinks. What if it it not me?_

_"Awesome, who is that girl?"_

_"You"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yeah you."_

_I kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back._

__Gale's POV:

I then spot Jackie after kissing Madge, she is crying like so bad. I find her.

"Jackie, I can explain."

"DONT EVEN SAY A WORD! WE ARE OVER NOW GALE!"

"What?"

"Yes. Want me to make it more clear?"

"WHAT?"

Jackie's POV:

I walk towards to DJ and tell him I am singing a song.

"Yo yo yo everyone! Having a great time? Now we have a special gift for you. From Panem High California Jackie Foxie."

I walk onto the stage and start to sing.

I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like  
We hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space. (What?)  
Then you come around again and say  
"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."  
Remember how that lasted for a day?  
I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."

Ooh, we called it off again last night  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together,  
We are never ever ever getting back together,  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Like, ever...

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me falling for it screaming that I'm right  
And you would hide away and find your peace of mind  
With some indie record that's much cooler than mine

Ooh, you called me up again tonight  
But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
We are never, ever, ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
Oh oh oh

I used to think that we were forever ever  
And I used to say, "Never say never..."  
Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"  
And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,  
We are never getting back together. Like, ever"

No!

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,  
We, ooh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_I remember when we broke up the first time_  
_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_  
_We hadn't seen each other in a month_  
_When you said you needed space. (What?)_  
_Then you come around again and say_  
_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_  
_Remember how that lasted for a day?_  
_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together,_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_  
_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_  
_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_  
_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_  
_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_  
_Oh oh oh_

_I used to think that we were forever ever_  
_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_  
_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_  
_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_  
_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_  
_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_  
_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Gale's POV:

I stand there in shock, she really does make this clear.

Katniss's POV:

"Jackie well done! That was a great dumping!"

'Thanks Katniss. He cheated on me."

"FOXIE! OMGOMGOMGOMG that was totally awesome! You have to go and fine Cinna, he will let you join the band!"

"Annie, save it. I am not going to join that band."  
"Annie is right, plus you don't have any activities after school!"

"I have track and field Clove."

"Please! Track and field practice is on monday to thursday not Friday. Practice is on Friday!"

"Fine Glimmer."

"YAYAYYAYAYAYYY!"

Thresh's POV:

Jackie is stunning, she is soo attractive, well I am moving to California Panem High, guess I get to meet her again! Then I spot Madge holding hands with that Gale dude. I walk over to them

"Seems like you guys are having fun!"

"I can explain Thresh"

"No worries, you guys can have fun! Madge we are over! Congrats! I have my new crush too!"

Madge stands there is shock, then her face turns into a smily face. She really does like Gale.

Cashmere's POV:

I really want to date Cato again. He is hot! Then I walk over to the DJ and order a song.

"Yoyoyo everyone! Having a great time? Now from Panem High California, give it up for Cashmere Leight!"

I then start to sing.

_ Ugh! _  
_Mm, yeah _  
_La la la la la, ha ha _  
_Ugh! _

_Hey, boy you never had much game _  
_Thought I needed to upgrade _  
_So I went and walked away way way _  
_Ugh! _  
_Now, I see you've been hanging out _  
_With that other girl in town _  
_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns _  
_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_And now you're doing them with her _  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _  
_And everywhere we went, come on! _  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _  
_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _  
_I want u back, I want you back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _  
_Ugh! _  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _  
_I want u back, I want you back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _  
_Ugh! _

_Please, this ain't even jealousy _  
_She ain't got a thing on me _  
_Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans _  
_Ugh! _  
_You clearly didn't think this through _  
_If what I've been told is true _  
_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo _  
_Ugh! _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_And now you're doing them with her _  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _  
_And everywhere we went, come on! _  
_And now you're taking her to every restaurant _  
_You got me, got me like this: Ugh! _

_Boy you can say anything you wanna _  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _  
_I want you back, I want u back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _  
_Ugh! _  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _  
_I want you back, I want u back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _  
_Ugh! _

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine _  
_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh _  
_Ohhh, and you might be with her _  
_But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh _

_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_And now you're doing them with her _  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_Yo! _  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_And now you're doing them with her _  
_Remember all the things that you and I did first? _  
_You got me, got me like this: Oh! _

_Boy you can say anything you want _  
_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _  
_I want you back, I want you back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _  
_Ugh! _  
_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' _  
_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' _  
_I want you back, I want you back _  
_Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) _

_Ohhh, I want you back _  
_I want you back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back _

_Ohhh, I want you back _  
_I want you back _  
_Wa-want you, want you back_

Cato's POV:

Cashmere is singing to that directly to me, I immediately hold Clove next to me and hold our hands together. Her singing is terrible, she totally ruined Cher LLoyd. Then I spot Lily there flirting with some other random dudes. Guessing they were never best friends.

Cashmere's POV:

I wink at him all the time, but he seems to be ignoring me and hold Clove tighter and tighter. Everyone starts to boo too. I finish the song and speak into the microphone.

"Everyone! I know I have terrible singing, wanna see my slutty dance?"

Glimmer's POV:

Oh shit! She is going to that slutty dance again! I taught her that, well only I can master it. She starts to dance and it looks terrifying! I cover my face everyone starts to laugh like maniac.

Cashmere' POV:

Everyone is laughing like a maniac. OH MY GOD! How am I suppose to survive rest of my senior year. I walk off the stage and starts to look for Lily. I can't find her anywhere, plus I didn't drive today. Then I go to the second floor and walk around opening doors and stuff. Then I spot Lily kissing Gloss?

Gloss's POV:

Cashmere walks into our room and Lily all of a sudden deepens the kiss I try to pull away but then she starts to push me on the bed. I push her as hard as i can and speak.

"Cash, I can explain."

"Gloss you dick!"

She slaps me. Hard.

"Cash, listen to me! He is trying to rape me!"

"What the hell Lily, you are the one!"

"Em no Gloss! Cash he tried to make me drunk so I can fuck him!"

"ALRIGHT YOU TO SHUT UP! ENOUGH! Bye!"

I storm out of the room and get outside. I call my dad.

"Leight, let someone pick me up now! Plus I am so not going back to school. Don't question me. Now pick me up in one minute and we are moving!"

"Honey! You know now I can't pick you up! I will call our driver! Oh we can move to Las Vegas!"

"NO! WE ARE MOVING TO HAWAII!"

"Fine honey. Byee!"

"Bye Leight."

I hang up. Now my whole new life will start.

**HERE YOU GO A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER!**


	15. About the misunderstanding

**Thank you everyone who is defending on my other account, well for this one it is like i can still update but when i stop updating, that means i am on my other account. So if this is not updating, then check out my other account. I can't log out right now otherwise i can't continue on updating. I feel really hurt when I see people misunderstanding me on my other account because you know i can still see it through email. If you really think on that other account is someone else, then sorry it is me. I love my story and i want to update it for the readers who loves my story. About the name, i mean i just add another ever so i can prove myself i am the same person. If you are sending hates on my other account, look at this bio. Thank you everyone! **

**-xxoo Jackie**


	16. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER!**

****Glimmer's POV:

Today is the last day, the girls and the guys are going shopping for stuff.

Clove's POV:

We arrive at the wall within 3 mins, then we start to shop, then when we go in aeropostale, opposite that it is Toys Us. I remember that night...

_"Mommy, can I have that barbie doll?"_

_"Dear it is really expensive, how will you earn it?"_

_"I will be a good girl"_

_"How to be a good girl?"_

_"Study hard, get into a good college!"_

_"So from today, you will learn 5 new words a day, ok?"_

_"Ok!"_

_"Here you go your barbie doll!"_

_"YAY!"_

__Cato's POV:

Clove is staring at toys'us, suddenly she sits down. I walk over to her and she starts to cry hard.

"What's wrong Clove?"

"Nothing."

She wipe her tears away and walk into aeropostale like nothing happened.

Clove's POV:

Whew Cato doesn't know about it. I walk in aeropostale and see everyone dressing up like crazy, i start to get some clothes too.

~~~~LINE BREAK~~~

Cato's POV:

Snack time! We head to Starbucks, unfortunately the girls got 10 big bags of things each, we only got 3 and they gave all their bags to their boyfriend, Madge and Thresh came with us too. Well Jackie gave hers to Thresh and Madge gave her to Gale.

"Guys wanna play truth or truth?"

"Who made that up Annie?"

"Me Cato."

"Ok..."

"So hmmm Marvel truth or truth?"

"Do I have another option annie?"

"Ok, so hmmm who is your old crush, except for Cashmere?"

"Lily."

"WTH MARVEL? LILY?"

"Yes Glimmer."

"OMG that clique was horrible though. Glimmer i am so glad you are out of that group."  
"Thanks Kat."

"Now me turn! Cato truth or truth?"

"Truth."

"Why did you go out with Glimmer?"

"Cuz she is hot."

"ok. Now Cato your turn."

"Clove truth or truth?"

Clove's POV:

Oh no, Cato wants to know what happened. I have my ways.

"Truth."

"Why did you cry?"

"Something got into my eyes."

"I don't believe that."

"Really, something like dust or some stuff."

"Ok, I won't bug you."

Cato's POV:  
My phone starts to vibrate, I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is your dad, I am in New Jersey now, come back to your room now, we need to have a conversation, tell your girlfriend not to come in."

"Ok dad."

I hang up.

"Guys, I got to go now, it is urgent!"

"Ok Cato."

"Thanks Clove. Peeta you can carry her stuff."

"Why me?"

"Cuz you are a gentleman."  
"Fine."

I whisper something into Marvel's ear.

"Keep Clove out of our room, my dad is here. He wants a private conversation."

"Kk."

THen I left.

~~~line break~~~

I get into the room and spot my dad sitting on a chair.

"Sit son."

"ok."

I take a spot next to him.

"So son I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"When you were 7, I.."

"You what?"

"I changed your name."

"How come I don't know?"

"You're original name was Cato Ludwig. Well I killed my best friend Dave Blacks when he has a daughter your age, she went missing after I killed Dave Black's wife."

"Why didn't you go to jail?"

"I... I ran away. I changed my name."

"How did you meet my mom?"

"She was alone with you, I married her."

"But why?"

"Because they own me money and I need my 5 million bucks."

"How bout their daughter?"

"I don't know, she went missing. But then do you know there is this girl that has the same eyes as Dave Blacks which is your girlfriend Clove. I need to get rid of her."

"DAD NO!"

"Why not? Isn't she another toy of yours?"

"No, she is everything to me!"

"I have my plans. You have to go with it son. Now you know the truth. You better not tell anyone, especially your mom. I have my ways. If you tell anyone, you are dead."

He walks out of the room.

No way, this can't be happening!

~~~~line break~~~~

Clove's POV:

Now i am finally home! I walk into the secret passageway, I found it when I was 10, then I rebuild it into a knife training center. I walk in and start to do my knife training. I select the highest level. All bull eyes. Then I do some exercise and stuff. Then I receive a text message.

_**Dear Blacks's daughter,**_

_**I am Ludwig. If you want to see me and kill me, meet me tomorrow at the Cliff. **_

_****_This is impossible, how can someone know me? I pack my knifes and put it into a bag, then I walk back to my room. I pack whatever I need and put it in a bag. I write a note on the table and get out of the house. I sit in my ferrari and arrive at my outdoor training center. I don't practice here all the time, but today it is urgent. Now I start shooting knifes as good as possible then all the birds drop dead on the floor. I take out all the knifes, clean it and walk back to my car. I look at my watch, it is 9pm already. Better be back now. Then i head back home.

**Sorry for making it so fast, but something unexpected will happen at the cliff! Oh and Russian Clato Love, about your character, I will make it appear in the next book! But i really do have a next book. Next Chapter will be the final chapter. Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 12

**The Final chapter for this one...**

****Clove's POV:

It is Sunday. I head off the the cliff. I pack up a lot of knifes in my waist bag, I bring the picture, my cell phone and stuff. I wear my black training suit. It is for today. I get out of the house quietly and head to the cliff. i know that place so well.

Caleb Ludwig's POV:

I hide in the trees, then I spot a car. I bet it is Clove's.

I get off the car and see Caleb Ludwig.

"Caleb ludwig?"

"That is me!"

"What do you want?"

"I want you dead."

He push me on to the floor and take out a gun.

"Now, the blacks family will be gone forever."

He is about the shoot, the I throw a knife towards his arms. He drop the gun and let out a painful scream. He runs towards me and I throw knifes at his legs. Then he tackles me onto the floor. I take out my knife and poke it towards his stomach. Then I chase him towards the cliff.

"See you soon Blacks."

He waves at me and jump off the cliff. I am sure he will be dead.

I walk into my car and drive home. I didn't get hurt at all. Wait this is not right, he wants to kill me but why did he jump off the cliff?

Then I see a car driving towards me, I turn left but the car is driving to fast it drive into a tree. I get off the car and run towards the other car, I see a man where all black almost dead in that car. He speaks.

"Caleb Ludwig made me do this. He is..."

Then he dies. He is what?

I get on my car again then I drive home, just in time for dinner.

~~~~~line break~~~~~

Cato's POV:

I wake up and get out of my bed, then I see my mom on the sofa crying.

"What is wrong mom?"

"Your dad is missing..."

"What?"

"Yes he is."

"Wait, where did he go yesterday?"

"I don't know, maybe the cliff?"

"Oh shoot, wait for me."

I run towards Clove's house, than i knock on the door. Clove gets it.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"The cliff."

"For what?"

"I was going to look at the view."

"Tell me the truth."

"Ok, but can we talk privately?"

"Ok."

I walk outside and sit on the bench with Clove.

"Now tell me."

"He was trying to kill me. I fight back, then..."

"Then what?"

"He jumps off the cliff and said see you soon Clove"

"Is he dead?"

"i dont know."

"I got to go now. Bye Clove love you."

"love you too."

I kiss her on the cheek and head back home.

Caleb Ludwig's POV:

THAT WAS MY PLAN! Jumping off the cliff, haha, i have my own ways to survive. This isn't over Clove, you are their daughter and you will be dead too.

**END**

**_SAD huh? It is the end! But the next book will be out! This is a really rush book, if you don't like it, i am sorry. But the second book will include Russian Clato Love's character and everything will be more exciting. Thank you for all the support, cya guys at the next book!_**

**_-xxoo Jackie_**


End file.
